1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly with latching means for holding two mated connectors together.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a connector having a plug connector mounted on a lower surface of a printed circuit board is fitted into a receptacle mounted on an upper surface of another printed circuit board to electrically connect the printed circuit boards has been known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,845,958 issued on Dec. 7, 2010 to Hoshino et al. discloses a board-to-board connector assembly which includes a plug connector and receptacle connector can mating with each other and retained together by a latching device. The latching device includes a second support fitting is attached to both ends of a plug main body of the plug connector, and a first support fitting is attached to both ends of a socket main body of the receptacle connector. The second support fitting is engaged to the first support fitting.
However, as a connector assembly becomes lower profile, and the aforementioned latching device may be unable to provide sufficient latching force.
Hence, an improved connector assembly is required to overcome the problems of the prior art.